Challenges
by Edmonton58
Summary: these are a series of challenges for you to try out if you want to and i own nothing for any of the people or places that i talk about. Might include some movies and books. PM me for clarification if you are unsure by what is written.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenges**

Pokémon x naruto crossover

Naruto knows his parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki but what he and the others don't know about them is the fact that they might not be human with the fact that Kushina is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Minato is Arceus from the world of pokemon and after the fourth great shinobi war and after fighting sasuke naruto is sent to his father's home world.

How to train your dragon:

We all watched (read) a watching the movie after the choosing ceremony but my challenge is to do it after the movie is finished so they can see on what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenges**

Naruto X Power Rangers:

Naruto just ended the fourth shinobi war and all the bijju's decide to be sealed in Naruto after that Naruto finds and collects chakra metal. After collecting about 10 tons of it he sealed into storage scrolls he is transported to the power rangers ninja steel universe where chakra metal is super ninja steel and Naruto gets his own power star the tailed beast ninja star and the bijjus themselves are zords and when combined they make the jyuubi megazord (how the stars look and how he gets there is up to you).


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenges**

Naruto x Dragonar Academy/星刻のドラグナー:

Have the mother dragon actually be the Shinju and the main character be the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki and remembers his past life when he gets the symbol that creates dragons, unlocks his dormant chakra network and recognizes just whom is in front of him but he does his normal thing and tries to get to know her first and catches up on what he missed. The dragon that comes out he could name Kurama (or Karumi depending the gender you want the Kyuubi to be) to remind him of his old friend, but it turns out that his old friend was reborn as a dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Challenges**

Naruto x Harry Potter x Power Rangers:

have the story go close to the story 'A Shinobi's Magical Chakra' but for the wand he receive is a combined wand of the Mystic Force Power Rangers wand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Challenges**

Naruto x Power Rangers:

Naruto is zordon under a real transformation and when his container is destroyed in power rangers in space just a shadow clone is destroyed and naruto can come back as himself to help the future rangers by taking on the cannon fauder aka the creatures that are usually with a monster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Challenges**

Naruto x High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D:

the holy dragons Albion and Ddraig are sealed by god but not in a sacred gear but as human mortals. But Ddraig had a secret he was actually a she and when her and Albion were fighting it was because she caught him cheating on her. when they were sealed they didn't know what the other looked like and didn't know who they were until just before there deaths as Minato Namikaze (Albion) and Kushina Uzumaki (female Ddraig). with Naruto Uzumaki not knowing this both of there powers came out in a different way, for divine dividing it came out as The Talk No Jutsu and his boosted gear came out as his ability to motivate others. but after the Fourth shinobi war he is transported to the Highschool DxD universe and the divine dividing and the boosted gear takes on the form that is seen during the main series.


	7. Chapter 7

**Challenges**

Naruto x Tenkai Knights:

Naruto is immortal ( how is up to you) and follows the four kids that are the Tenkai knights to the portal and is some how transported to the tenkai world after the episode they gained all of the dragon cubes as Naruto comes out as the tenkai dragon in robot form because the tenkai dragon is the jubbi in a new form but Naruto already did some thing to the jubbi that Naruto didn't realize would connect him to another world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Challenges**

Naruto x Ben 10 x Power Rangers:

Azmuth created the Omnitrix but he also created the Morphix that allows the user to use any Morpher from any power rangers seasons and is found by Naruto in the forest of death (how he finds it is up to you).


	9. Chapter 9

**Challenges**

Naruto x Gormiti: the lords of nature return:

After the Fourth Shinobi War Naruto is transported to venture falls and is deaged (to the same age as the main heroes) a few months before they meet razzle (i don't know when they meet) and the Uzumaki clan had a connection to gorm as librarians like today but in gorm they were known as the Keepers (of knowledge, seals, etc.) and Naruto has knowledge on seals and how to make them (smarter naruto fic. please ( how much smarter is up to you)) so the keeper only needs to tell them the info when they need it (shadow clones for the win), this allows all of them to go to gorm even Naruto (his powers are up to you).


	10. Chapter 10

**Challenges**

Static Shock x Infamous:  


Have it so that the bang baby gas is actually the main component for a ray sphere, so bang babies and conduits are one and the same.


	11. Chapter 11

**Challenges**

Naruto x Dragon Drive:

After the fourth shinobi war Naruto is transported to the Dragon Drive world (turn Kurama into a dragon that suits naruto or have the portal separate them for a while or have Kurama in the world of dragons waiting for Naruto).


End file.
